His Butler, Testing
by KandoHoshi
Summary: Rated T for suggestive content


Rated T for the fact of sexually suggestive terms. :P

Maylene was walking around the manor, as she usually does, when she heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. She stopped walking and looked at the kitchen door. She heard the noise again, but could not comfirm what was going on, nor hear it very well. Maylene walked over to the door, and pressed her ear against it.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She heard Ciel say.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied. "I wonder what they're doing in there..." Maylene wondered to herself out loud, but quietly.

"Who doing what?" She heard from behind her. She nearly jumped up a foot, and turned around to see Bard standing there. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! There's something going on in the kitchen, between Sebastian and the young master. Maylene and Bard now had their ears pressed against the kitchen door.

"You might hurt me! Are you positive?" Ciel asked.

"It is impossible for me to injure you, my lord." Sebastian replied.

"Well, if you're sure."

/ A/N Sebastian and Ciel's onvorsation kind of alternates, if it doesn't, I'll tell you. /

"Are you ready?"

"Go for it, Sebastian."

Outside the kitchen...

Maylene and Bard were still trying to figure out what was going on in there. Bard felt something touch him on the shoulder. He turned around to see the curious gardener, Finnian. "What cha guys doing?" He asked quietly, assuming that they were trying to remain quiet. "Something's goin' on between the young master and Sebastian in there." Bard replied. "Let me hear!" Finnian replied excitedly, but quietly. Now the three servants ears were set against the door.

Back in the kitchen...

Sebastian grunted.

"That's kind of big, do you think it'll fit?" Ciel asked.

"If it doesn't, I'll make it fit."

"How do you make it fit?"

"We're in a kitchen, I'll find a way."

Ciel gulped.

"All right, but please be gentle."

"I'll try my best, my lord."

Outside of the kitchen...

The three servants jumped away from the door for a second. "Whatever they're doing in there, it sounds kind of suggestive." Finnian said quietly. "Well, there's only one way to find out..." Bard said. "Keep listening?" Maylene replied. "Bingo." Bard said, and on that note, the servants pushed their ears against the door once more.

In the kitchen...

"I don't think I can do this." Ciel said, with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"You've been talking about it with me all week my lord."

"But I'm not so sure anymore, what would Elizabeth think?"

"Master Ciel, this is completly normal for a man your age."

"Do you think so Sebastian?"

"Just close your eyes, and open your mouth."

Outside the kitchen... again...

The servants backed away from the door again. "Seariously, do you think we should just open the door and see what they're doing?" Maylene asked. "No way! What if they are doing what we think they're doing! We'd lose our jobs for sure!" Finnian said in a hushed, yet paniked tone. "Well, maybe they will just give it away if we listen for just a bit longer." Bard said. "All right, but this is the last meeting we have about what we think is going on in there." Maylene said firmly. And once again, the servants pushed their ears against the door.

In the kitchen... again...

"This is better than I thought!" Ciel said.

"My lord, you're supposed to suck it, not chew it."

"Whoops! Thank you for the correction."

Outside the kitchen... again... again!

"That's it, we're going in there whether they like it or not!" Bard exclaimed. "No wait!" Finnian tried to stop Bard, but it was too late. Bard had already turned the door knob, and was starting to open the door. The three servants burst into the small kitchen. They're jaws dropped when they looked at Ciel. There was a thin lollipop stick, hanging out of his mouth. Ciel pulled it out, and stared at them. "Is something wrong?" He asked innocently. The servants looke at the candy the young master was holding. It was fairly large, for any kind of candy. "I asked you a question." Ciel repeated. "N-n-n-n-nothing, my lord!" That all said. And on that note, they ran out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with them Sebastian?" Ciel asked, looking at his jet-black butler. Sebastian shrugged, and Ciel shoved the sweet back in his mouth.

Suggestive, right right! :D It was fun trying to come up with a scenario that something like the servants of the phantomhive manor would do, if the ever heard something that would give yaoi fangirls a nosebleed. (p.s yaoi stands for young athletes on ice XP) R&R! 


End file.
